


Rifle on your shoulder

by jaenmenses



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Betrayal, Chance Meetings, F/F, Kissing, Light Angst, Loyalty, Promises, Secret Relationship, Soft Love, War, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaenmenses/pseuds/jaenmenses
Summary: Pieck’s mission was left undone when the war against paradis spark. Her mission is to sail on the ship to paradis island.. help Reiner porco in the secret assault to retrieve the female titan... but she has other thing to do.





	Rifle on your shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> Please spare me. English is not my mother language. Sorry for the wrong grammar. I love Pieck and Yelena and yes I love subtle love affair. If you don't like this kind of fan fiction do not read this. This is very short.

Attack on titan war.

 

Pieck’s mission was left undone when the war against paradis spark. Her mission is to sail on the ship to paradis island.. help Reiner porco in the secret assault to retrieve the female titan.

It was the second time she set foot on that island, but she never felt this kind of eager to retreat before, not when she was certain there would be thousand chances to meet her again... Yelena.

Following her by the name of their commander and being thrown to the basement with underlying disguise on the war at the internment in Marley was when the last time she'd seen her. Yelena wearing fake beard.

Pieck can’t help but to recall just how Yelena gave her a look before she turn the lever up. Her eyes locking with her gaze keep playing in her head over and over again.

 

Commander Magath, in his definitive quality, stood stark by the window. The view is stretching out into the sunset. Porco had his eyes static on the table, sweating. The air silent and painful to the ear, taking them intensely like a string pulled tight.  
This was the only and might be the last chance to turn everything on their hands again. The speck of hope clinging on the edge has now gone. The hope of having the female titan back on them sounds better still. The further plan beyond retaking it. The smiles they envisage on their minds with the picture of victory dies in a quick glance. All because of one odd reason...

The cartman titan.

Pieck knew her position, knew what to do. She was told a clear mission. To stand alongside the small group and help Reiner and porco to skip in to where Annie was held captive.

At the foot of the forest, where Reiner and Porco expected to return with Annie in them, was what Pieck told to stand by. The small group of Marleyan troop alongside her with their rifles and armband, all to bring back the titan power they lost.  
But the night before their attack, she left the panzer unit and went to met with someone she knew better than anyone, or so she thought.

The moonlight grasping onto the pale head. The slender body stood next to the tree. The rifle tuck straight on one shoulder. She did not meant to disturb her star gazing but Yelena was already turning around by the sound of a breaking branch tree on the bush.  
Pieck felt her heart moved inside her chest.  
Yelena gave her a long gaze like she always did before moving on her heels. The air is cold and young. Yelena came to a halt. Pieck felt the first breath as Yelena gave out a low sigh.  
“ah, you look horrified.” Pieck held her breath. She could feel Yelena's soft breathing just above her forehead. Yelena was so close and that's creeping her.  
Pieck took a long breath before she spoke “I see you’re selling Marley's information to the devils on this island. I was expecting more than this, like... you crawling like a dog under the enemy's foot.”  
She heard Yelena let out a soft hum.. something she thought was better than the noise of the drunk soldiers.  
“Zeke didn’t plan on that note, I’m sorry.” Yelena whispered. Her hand was moving and pieck almost taken aback when the first touch landed on her cheek.  
Yelena's fingers were amazingly soft still even through the numbers of battle. She traced Pieck’s cheek slowly with her thumb, until the touch reached the bottom of her lip.  
“I’m gonna...” Yelena said, stopping mid air. Pieck couldn’t move, couldn’t think. Yelena was always bigger than her. Bigger than her thoughts than her dreams.  
And she hated it. But she was already closing her eyes one second before their lips touched. Her chest rising and falling fast. Her arms wrapping around Yelena's neck. She heard herself whimper when Yelena grope her tiny waist. She let her body pressed against Yelena, and let her take her in.  
Yelena smell of soap and new washed clothes. She couldn't help herself from feeling flushed that Yelena prepared for this meeting. She was still figuring out how Yelena think of this when Yelena's tongue slip inside her mouth, kissing her in the way she like.  
She couldn’t stop whimpering. The first drop of tear zipped in between their cheeks, Yelena break away from the kiss.  
“If you do this, I’m not letting you go from this crap. Don’t make me decide.” Yelena said just above a whisper. Her lips nudging on the shell of her ear, making her knees tremble.  
“just, go home.” Pieck mumured, barely spoken. She didn’t even know if she said it or if Yelena just made it look like it didn’t exist.  
“People in your country killed their own people. I remember my mother and my...” Yelena felt Pieck's hand tightening around her shoulder. She took hold of it.  
“I don’t mean... I don’t mean home. Just... just... come with me.” Pieck finally cried out.  
Pieck knew it’s impossible now. The movement of Zeke's faction was fully launched and far away from ceasing. She always wonder what was more important for Yelena. The anger toward Marleyans or this.

Yelena let go of her hand, turning around and facing the vast greenfield. Her breathing still loud against the prickling sound of the crickets. Pieck felt a pound of familiarity as the memories of years began rolling in her mind. It’s almost like they were just meeting for the first time just like Yelena standing there and looking out into the great distance. And Pieck wished to her do the same in a quite different set up.  
Just a simple living with Yelena.  
But Yelena is a Marleyan, who despises her country. 

 

Pieck stared into the vast of the wooden table, unmoving. She was not injured except for the pain that for the second time...  
Her lids were heavy and she hate to fix them up, not this time.  
It was not easy. Magath did not even make a move. It was like he knew he can’t do anything about it. It was as if unfolding his fist to unleash what was meant to be freed.  
Pieck stood up amidst body shivering. She reached out her hand into her left arm and clutch the armband, peels it off and pulled from her arm like an old skin.  
It should've feel better. It must’ve been.  
But even in the second time to attempt getting on their resolve and repairing what has been broken... It always end up here.. immobile and incurable.


End file.
